11-9
by Halichi Miyamoto
Summary: I wish we have another time... I wish we have another place... / 1827 / DLDR!


Sore itu sebelas September.

Di balik cahaya sore yang merembes melalui celah ventilasi, nampak jelas debu tipis yang beterbangan dari balik lembaran yang terus dibuka oleh paras bermanik caramel itu. Ia membenarkan ganggang kacamatanya, eh sebentar? Apa ia memiliki masalah dengan penglihatannya?

Nyatanya tidak.

Ia hanya tak ingin sosok yang tertangkap oleh atensinya menyadari bahwa ia sedang memandanginya sedari tadi. Ia tak ingin—lebih tepatnya malu mengakui bahwa ia sedang memandangi seseorang yang sama sepertinya, dalam artian penampilan.

Ia malu mengakui bahwa ia tertarik dengan sesama jenisnya.

Hari itu, sebelas September, mereka di pertemukan di sebuah gedung tua yang di penuhi deretan buku, yang mereka sebut perpustakaan.

.

.

.

-11 September –

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Is only belong to Akira Amano , I don't own anything.

Warning: TYPO(s), Alur cepat yang di paksakan, dan drama yang sudah biasa sekali.

DLDR!

.

.

.

Tsunayoshi tak pernah menyangka, bahwa keputusan paling menyebalkan dari teman satu tim nya yang meminta dia untuk mengerjakan semua tugas akademiknya itu sendirian berubah menjadi ucapan syukur pada Tuhan. Kalau saja teman-temannya meminta dia untuk mengerjakannya sendiri dan dengan suntuknya ia harus mencari lembar-demi lembar makna kata dan frosa dalam filsafat sastra yang menurutnya membuat sakit kepalanya luar biasa. Ia tak mungkin akan menemukan sesosok maskulin yang selalu ada di sana bersender di depan jendela yang kala senja menjelang cahaya yang melewati kaca itu akan membuatnya begitu bersinar. Meski tak secerah langit, namun ia bagai awan, putih, bersih, dan selalu ada di bawah melindungi langitnya.

Sudah seminggu lebih rasanya Tsuna terus ke tempat di mana ia bisa memandangi sosok yang selalu ada di sana sekalipun Tsuna tak tau siapa namanya. Jangan bilang dia penjaga perpustakaan?

Tidak-tidak. Tsuna menggeleng menghapus apa yang sempat melintas di fikirannya dan kembali—berpura-pura membalik lembaran kertas yang bahkan ia tak baca sedikitpun itu.

"Herbivore…" –suara itu.

"Eh? Siapa? Aku?" Tsuna menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri demi memastikan siapakah gerangan manusia yang disapa oleh orang yang sedang dipandanginya.

Mulutnya komat-kamit berdo'a pada Tuhan, berharap agar aksi nya tidak diketahui oleh orang itu, pria itu. Tapi si bodoh mana yang tidak sadar jika sedang di pandangi jika Tsuna selalu ada dan ada di sana.

Sosok itu mendekat, Tsuna mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan meneguk ludahnya. Kini sosok itu sudah tepat di depan matanya. Ia menarik buku Tsuna dan kini jelas terlihat manik hitam itu terlihat berkilau.

"Hey, kalau kau duduk di sini hanya untuk memandangiku, kenapa kau tidak pulang saja? Ini perpustakaan bukan taman."

Sial. Tsuna hanya bisa menoleh ke kanan kirinya dan menggeleng. Bingung mau jawab apa sebenarnya.

"Eh...aku…maaf." Ucap Tsuna akhirnya dan tanpa basa-basi langsung beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

Tapi ia melupakan sesuatu.

Pria itu—mengamati sebuah benda berwarna coklat yang tertinggal ketika Tsuna bergegas pergi dari pandangannya.

"Hmm…ceroboh. Bisa-bisanya ia meninggalkan dompetnya di sini." Pria itu membuka dompet Tsuna dan mengamati isinya, terdapat uang tunai, ATM, tapi bukan itu yang menjadi perhatian seorang karnivora bermanik hitam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada. Hmm. Benar dugaanku ternyata ia orang Jepang juga."

Di sebuah ruangan berbentuk persegi panjang, ada seorang pria yang memegang benda berbentuk persegi panjang pula—dompet maksudnya.

Manik tajam itu terus memandangi sosok yang terpatri di dalam kartu identitasnya.

"Tsunayoshi…"

"Fufufufu, ada apa ini? Tumben aku melihatmu di rumah hari ini, Hibari?"

"Ck. Kau yang sudah menghancurkan hidupku hingga aku hanya bisa berdiam di tempat terisolasi bersama orang gila seperti mu."

"Hey, maaf saja. Kau hanya tidak beruntung saat aku memulai perkelahian kau ada di sana. Dan malah kau yang tertuduh menganiaya mahasiswa lain. Fufufu." Dia—pria bermanik bicolor itu tertawa puas.

"Mukuro. Memang biadap kau." Hibari berdiri menyiapkan diri untuk adu jotos dengan rekan seperantauan nya. Namun saat ia berdiri. Dompet Tsuna yang sedari tadi dia liat terjatuh ke lantai. Hibari segera mengambilnya.

"Wah wah, jangan bilang kau sudah beralih profesi dari ketu—man tan ketua komite disiplin, menjadi maling?" Mukuro begitu menekankan kata mantan itu pada Hibari. Niatnya memang mengacaukan hari terakhir Hibari dalam libur panjang sebelum ia memulai aktvitas akademiknya lagi, namun kali ini Hibari hanya menghela nafas. Dengan cuek nya ia melintasi si rambut nanas itu dan mengunci dirinya sendirian di kamar.

Kali ini, bercanda dengan makhluk yang sudah teramat biasa di matanya itu adalah sesuatu yang begitu hambar.

Ia lebih tertarik memandangi wajah culun pria brunette bermanik karamel ketimbang bertengkar dengan teman kesepiannya itu seperti biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu begitu terik. Sama seperti hari-hari biasa di kota itu, keringat sebesar biji jagung yang terukir di dahi Tsunayoshi menandakan ia sedang kepanasan. Tapi, bukankah ia sudah terbiasa dengan cuaca terik di sini?

Hal yang paling mengganggunya itu ialah kartu identitas. Demi Tuhan dia bersumpah dalam hari kenapa harus berada di tempat yang aksesnya hanya dapat dilewati dengan memindai kartu identitas. Sialan, Tsuna lupa di mana ia kehilangan dompetnya.

"Apa kau mencari ini herbivore?"

"Ah iya….eeeeeh, kau…s-si tampa—maksudku orang yang kulihat di perpustakaan. Kenapa dompetku bisa berada padamu?"

"Kau meninggalkannya di sana."

"Astaga cerobohnya aku. Terimakasih um—"

"Hibari. Hibari Kyouya."

"Hibari-san." Tsuna mengambil dompetnya, "ngomong-ngomong kau mau ke mana?"

"Ke tempat yang akan kau tuju."

"Hah, ke tempat ku?"

Tsuna bahkan tak sadar bahwa almameter yang Hibari kenakan sama dengan nya.

Berjalan bersama orang yang memiliki pandangan sedingin es ini membuat Tsuna hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya. Tak ada percakapan di antara mereka selain teriak histeris dari perempuan-perempuan yang mendapat tatapan dingin dari si awan hitam di sampingnya itu sementara ia sendiri?

Selalu di kerjai teman-temannya. Bahkan itu tidak berubah sejak ia masuk ke bangku sekolah di negerinya sendiri, hingga ia berada di perantauan sekarang.

Hibari menghela nafasnya.

"Kau tau herbivore? Saat ini aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu." dan ia pergi dengan mudahnya meninggalkan Tsuna yang membatu mendengar ucapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu dan mereka menjadi sering bertemu satu sama lain. Dari sekedar makan bersama, mengerjakan tugas kuliah, hingga pulang kuliah bersama.

Tsuna begitu menikmati kebersamaan mereka beberapa pekan terakhir, namun ia tak menyadari satu hal.

Mukuro.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam dinding ruang kelas sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Mata kuliah Hibari telah selesai dan ia begitu menandai dalam memorinya bahwa hari itu ia akan bertemu Tsuna dan menyatakan perasaannya.

Namun yang datang saat itu bukanlah yang ia tunggu.

Sesosok wanita dengan wajah muram penuh kekhawatiran datang menemuinya.

"Katakan padaku herbivore, kemana semua orang pergi!" Gaya bicaranya masih terlihat dingin dan tanpa perasaan seperti biasa, namun terpancar kekhawatiran yang mendalam dari sorot mata hitamnya.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu menunduk dan berucap dengan gemetar. "Maafkan aku Hibari-san, tapi Mukuro, dan teman-teman yang lainnya—"

Hibari sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi, ia terus berlari melewati koridor, menurunuangga bahkan mengabaikan saat tubuhnya terjatuh dan tersungkur saat ia berlari menuruni bukit belakang universitasnya itu. Terktuklah struktur bangunan ini. Ada saja orang gila yang mau membangun tempat di tengah hutan seperti ini. Siapapun akan menyumpah dengan hal ini termasuk Hibari, namun saat ini itu tak terlalu penting. Saat ini yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah semoga bukan hal buruk yang terjadi karena ia tau betul sekali temannya itu beraksi, "—membawa Tsuna ke Auditorium belakang kampus yang pembangunannya belum selesai itu dan berniat melakukan hal buruk padanya." maka hal yang benar-benar buruk lah yang akan terjadi, bahkan m sendiri tidak bisa bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara serak dari mulut itu terdengar seperti merintih menahan sakit yang teramat perih di sekujur tubuhnya.

Tangan dan kakinya terikat. Tubuhnya bugil penuh luka goresan. Hana celana panjangnya yang tersisa melindungi tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini Mukuro-san, ap—a salah ku? Dengan susah payah Tsuna bicara dengan harapan Mukuro melepaskannya. Tapi, bukan mukuro namanya bila ia mengakhiri permainan begitu saja.

"Fufufu, masih belum menyadari salahmu di mana? Fufufu. Kau bersalah karena sudah ada di sini Tsunayoshi huahaha." Mukuro melangkah sedikit lebih jauh, "ayo, kita lempari dia dengan telur busuk dan tepung itu."

"Ap—hiii, semua orang. Siapa saja tolong bantu aku aku minta maaf jika aku pernah berbuat salah."

Melihat permohonan Tsuna. Mukuro tambah bersemangat untuk dapat menyiksa si lemah yang ada di depannya. Dilempar mereka bersamaan telur-telur dan tepung itu hingga pecah mengenai tubuh Tsuna, ada juga yang melempar kaleng bahkan batu ke tubuhnya. Tsuna menggigil. Ia hanya dapat memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Ini yang terakhir bocah." Mukuro bersiap melemparkan telur di tangannya dari jarak sangat jauh. Akan sangat sakit tentunya jika itu pecah mengenai surai coklat yang kini sudah tercampur warna kuning dan putih serta aroma yang tidak sedap itu.

"Bersiaplah hahaha." Mukuro bersiap melempar namun, ia merasakan tangannya tertahan.

"Sudah cukup Mukuro."

Hibari tak habis pikir dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

Di kepalnya tangannya erat menahan gejolak yang ia rasakan saat itu.

Hibari marah tapi dia tidak bisa membenci Mukuro karena dia sahabat lamanya.

Hibari hanya berpaling dan mendekati Tsuna yang diselimuti tepung dan telur yang semerbak bau busuknya ke mana-mana, ia gendong tubuh ringkih itu tanpa memperdulikan tatapan keheranan dari mereka yang ikut meramaikan aksi perundungan anak lemah tak berdaya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sepanjang perjalanan ia mengantar Tsuna pulang, tak banyak percakapan yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

Hibari dapat merasakan tubuh itu menggihil merki senja kala itu tak sedingin hari-hari biasa.

"Maafkan aku Tsunayoshi."

"Bukan salahmu Hibari-san. Bahkan sebelum aku mengenalmu pun aku sudah sering dikerjai." –walau tidak separah ini.

"Tsuna…"

"Ia?"

"Besok tolong temui aku di perpustakaan seperti biasa."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu sebelas September.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf atas perbuatan Mukuro kemarin. Tolong maafkan dia."

Tsuna tersemyum sinis. Suasana hatinua berubah kala nama itu terucap lantang dari mulut pemuda yang ia harap bisa mengganggap dia sebagai seseorang yang spesial juga seperti orang itu.

"Maafkan aku Hibari-san, seperti nya aku harus pulang."

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di sini seperti membaca satu buku lagi bersama?"

Tsuna membalikkan badannya membelakangi Hibari. Laki-laki itu…kenapa ia tidak bisa jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri walau hanya sedikit?

Tak terasa Tsuna menitikkan air mata. Bukan karena kesedihan telah terjadi melainkan rasa kesal dan amarah yang tertahan selama ini.

"Maaf kan aku Hibari-san. Tapi aku rasa aku harus pul—"

Di luar sana terdengar kegaduhan yang amat nyaring. Terdengar banyak teriakan minta Tolong dan masyarakat yang lari berhamburan keluar gedung perpustakaan.

"TSUNAYOSHI AWAS DI ATASMU!"

Andai saja ia tak meminta Tsunayoshi ke sini.

Andai saja ia tak menyembunyikan perasaan nya.

Andai saja ia tak menahan Tsuna untuk pergi.

"Tsuna…"

.

.

.

.

.

 _"I wish we have another time..."_

 _"I wish we have another place..."_

 _"My love."_

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu sebelas September, Hibari menyesal tak sempat mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasa selama ini, hingga ia tak dapat melihat cahaya sama dengan sosok yang tertimbun reruntuhan di depan nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

.

.

Author Notes:

Hula…. Whatzaaappp (first time i publish fic with my mobile phone, ngetiknya juga) #heh

Salam dari saya penikmat angsa yang kurang azoopan. Maafkan jika sudah mengotori pair ini dengan cerita yang sengaja di buat angsa ini.

Dan maaf banget karena tulisan tak berbobot dan penuh typo ini saya telah dengan lancang saya pablis. Demi memenuli detlen tahunan Tim maso dan buat bayar hutang pada diri sendiri hueheheh.

Seiring berjalannya waktu ya ternyata di dunia nyata saya makin sibuk saja hingga nengok ffn pun tak sempat lagi. Bersyukur ada kawan-kawan maso yang bikin saya mau gak mau harus nulis. Ya. Harus. Karena memang saya gak mau stop nulis cuman gara-gara kesibukan mengejar karir wwww, bersyukur ada kaliyan *peluk satu-satu*

Oiya ada yang sadar, ada yang sadar? Tanggal yang ku tulis di cerita itu sebelas September kenapa?

WTC huahahaha, entah kenapa tiba-tiba keingat itu tragedi 11-09-2001 yang banyak nelan korban gak bersalah. Ya mungkin ini side story dari aku yang menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada mereka yang tak bersalah tapi harus menjadi korban teror itu.

Dan Habede buat Tsuna sama Reborn 14 Oktober kemaren yak *cium*

Dan #lagi, itu summary ku ambil dari lirik lagu mas JeBe – Stuck in the moment hueheheheh.

Aqyu sedih fandom ini makin lama makin sepi. Semoga selain buat nambah asupan sendiri, ada juga yang mampir buat baca.

Ciao~


End file.
